Mi flor milagrosa
by sakura guitar red
Summary: Su madre siempre la espero,y ahora una hermosa y muy especial florecita nacera


HOLA COMO ESTAN LOKOS, JEJE ^_^ AKI SAKU HC TIEMPO QUE TENIA GANAS DE PUBLICAR UN FIC SOLO QUE NO PODIA CON EL TEMA DE EL CIERRE DE NOTAS UFF^_^U QUE HORROR X SUERTE YA PASE CASI TODAS KYAAA ESTY TN FELIZ JIJI Y BUEE SOLO DOS (CREO) A DICIEMBRE. Bue este fic es algo especial ya que "ella" es uno d mis personajes favoritos sip hablo de SAKURA HARUNO (y algún día de uchiha) ah en este one-shot n habrá sasusaku (inner miku(sip así se llama mi inner y al igual que el de saku es insoportable jiji pero q se le va hacer la quiero ): Hey no digas eso además como q no hay sasusaku ò.ó#–yo: cállate inner o te acecino con una de mis ideas –inner miku: si tu sigue amenazándome jajá no m hagas reír) ^_^U

TITULO: MI FLOR MILAGROSA

DISCLAIMER: ni naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de masashi kishimoto-sama.

NOTA: AU EN EL ANIME (ósea está ambientado en el mundo ninja pero con cosas que no pasaron en la serie), perdonen los "horrores" de ortografía.

MI FLOR MILAGROSA

Mikoto uchiha no podía estar más feliz estaba ya de unos cuatro meses de embarazo, cuando el doctor le había dado la noticia soltó muchas lagrimas de emoción no lo podía creer iba a tener a su segundo hijo y estaba segura de que sería el más hermoso del mundo al igual que su hermano itachi, todavía recordaba cuando se lo dijo a su mejor amiga Asumí haruno.

FLASH BACK

_Mikoto caminaba a toda prisa quería contarle la gran noticia a su mejor amiga casi hermana Asumí haruno una de las chicas más locas y buenas que había conocido en la academia, cuando llego a la casa de su amiga estaba por tocar la puerta cuando escucho risas y sollozos._

_¿? –te lo juro estoy tan feliz ya quiero decírselo a Minato_

_HA lo sabia esa voz era de la escandalosa de kushina, iba a volver a tocar la puerta cuando alguien la abrió _

_¿?-Mikoto que haces aquí_

_M-hay asumí casi me matas del susto-le dijo Mikoto con la cara más blanca de lo común_

_Asumí-jeje lo siento-dijo rascándose la cabeza_

_Mikoto la miro con una gota en la cabeza a su amiga algunas costumbres no le cambiaban _

_¿?-oye hermosa porque no pasas_

_M-hola kushina como estas? –le dijo a una peli-roja _

_K-no podría estar mejor-^_^_

_Una vez se acomodaron en la sala empezaron a charlar al final Mikoto se levanto del asiento y les dijo_

_M-chicas yo quería decirlas que bueno ESTOY EMBARAZADA –Dijo emocionada kushina la miro de reojo y le dijo_

_K-así felicidades, pero temo decirte que yo no me quedo atrás cielo porque TAMBIEN ESTOY EMBARAZADA- LE DIJO FELIZ Y MOSTRANDOLE LA LENGUA_

_M-así y de cuanto-_

_K-de un mes por?-_

_M-porque yo estoy de dos amor-y también le saco la lengua para luego _empezarse a reír mientras las tres se abrazaban

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Mikoto recordaba feliz ese día de hace 2 meses atrás, pero mientras tanto en otra casa se encontraba triste una pobre mujer de unos 28 años recordando el día en que sus 2 amigas le contaron sobre sus embarazos, recordó que estaba feliz por ellas pero mientras se abrasaban soltó un par d lagrimas, ella no había podido quedar embarazada por más de que ella y su esposo lo intentaran, el doctor le había dicho q había muy pocas posibilidades de q quede embarazada y q si lo lograban podía ser riesgoso pero no le importaba ella quería una hija a la cual cuidar y amar así que acudió a una hechicera sin que nadie lo supiera

_1 semana después_

Había pasado una semana y sentía nausea mareos y demás así que corrió al hospital de kanoha feliz.

Dr._-felicidades señora haruno está embarazada _

Apenas lo escucho salió llorando de alegría a contárselo a sus amigas las cuales gritaron como locas

M Y K- FELICIDADES-

A-gracias , las 2 se lo agradecemos

k- Tan segura estas de q es niña?

A-claro-

M- pues entonces tu hermosa hija se casara con mi hermoso sasuke-dijo orgullosa de su hijo y su futura nuera

K-no, ni lo pienses ella se va a casar con mi hermoso hijo-dijo

M- no claro que no ella es de mi sasuke además no sabes cómo se va a llamar el tuyo-

K-bueno entonces el mío se casara con la de hanabi hyuga-^_^

M- bien entonces está decidido- dijo- ahh (suspiro) sasuke uchiha y sakura de uchiha que lindo se oye no puedo esperar a que nazcan-dijo risueña

_9 meses después_

Estaba ansiosa por verla que cuando entro la enfermera ni se dio cuenta hasta que noto el pequeño bultito que tenía en brazos

Enfermera-aquí tiene es una linda y especial princesa

¿Especial? Pensó cuando la cargo vio con sorpresa lo hermosa que era su bebe hasta que noto el color de sus mechoncitos de cabello, era rosa un extraño color para muchos pero no le importo la amaba y sabia que su niña siempre seria especial, cuando la bebe abrió sus ojitos pudo ver un precioso color jade con un brillo muy especial en ellos y sonrió pudo recordar lo que la hechicera le había dicho ese día hace 9 meses atrás.

FLASH BACK

_La linda hechicera que le dijeron que la ayudaría la hiso recostarse en el piso rodeado de un montón de árboles de cerezo la hechicera comenzó a hablar con voz serena _

_Hechicera-te ayudare a que tu hija llegue a ti pero puede que no sea tan común será casi igual a todas pero nadie será como ella –le dijo- y quieres que continúe?_

_A-si no se preocupe –_

_Hechicera- bien –dijo tomando una pequeño pimpollo de un árbol – tu hija será preciosa, será tierna y buena su piel será suave y su ser irradiara ternura pero tendrá ese toque que la hará especial y un don que nadie tendrá será como este pimpollo, crecerá como un lindo y dulce fruto, se volverá fuerte como un árbol pero será muy tierna y amorosa por dentro y dará amor al que lo necesite y tendrá frutos tan buenos como ella y fuertes como "él"._

_A-¿como "el"?-dijo sorprendida – ¿de quién habla? –_

_HE- shhh silencio-dijo colocando el pimpollo en su vientre, akari pudo ver con asombro como de las manos de la hechicera emanaba una radiante luz hasta que esta desapareció - listo puede irse-le dijo _

_A-pero no le he pagado-_

_HE-descuide ellos lo harán –le dijo sonriendo y desapareció_

FIN FLASH BACK

Sabía que a su hija el futuro la depararía muchas cosas, que sufriría y se enamoraría pero sabía que "él" la cuidaría y serian felices pero por ahora prefería que estuviera allí para poder mirar a su flor, a su "_milagrosa flor"_

FIN

NOTA: Y Q LES PARECIO LAS GUSTO? Sé que muchas de las cosas no pasan en la serie pero la idea surgió y tenia que publicarla, bueno como verán este one-shot hace referencia a otro q voy a escribir, si sasusaku y otros mas de cómo fueron creciendo etc. bueno besitos ^=^ y saludos atte. SAKU¿REVIEW?.


End file.
